1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an energetic azide-terminated azido plasticizer, and is particularly directed to a method for producing this compound.
2. Description of Prior Art
Commercial polyalkalene ether glycols (1) have been nitrated to give the corresponding polyalkalene ether glycol dinitrates (2): ##STR1## where n is an integer ranging from 1 to 10. Such nitrato compounds have proven to be useful energetic compositions, such as plasticizers, for propellants and explosives. An example is triethylene glycol dinitrate (n=2).
The conversion of such polyalkylene ether dinitrates to the corresponding diazides (3) has been reported in Wilson, E. R. and Frankel, M. B., J. Chem. Eng. Data 1982, 27, 472: ##STR2##
Such compounds are also useful energetic plasticizers.